Dash's Big Mistake
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Dash makes a mistake and she needs to correct it but how? This is a one shot but its a whole story so read plz it's my first fanfic, but like my 50th story


Dash's Big Mistake

Rainbow's P.O.V.

"Come on guys you gotta see me do this trick," I pleaded. "No thank you," Twilight Sparkle said. "Please," I pleaded again with big magenta eyes. "Fine Dash we'll see it," A.J. sighed. Then I walked them to a field of grass, congratulating myself. "I'm gonna do buckaneer blaise and a sonic rain boom tied off with a barrel roll!" I told my friends in excitement. "Dash are you sure you'll be able to handle that?" Flutter shy asked shyly. "Of course I'm able! I made it myself!" I said proudly, but on the inside I felt a twinge of doubt for myself. "Oh okay, sorry I asked," Flutter shy muttered. "Well I'm off," I said and I took off for the sky. First I sped up to the highest I've ever been in the sky. Maybe Flutters is right. Maybe I can't . . . No I'm worrying too much, I thought as the doubt came crawling back to my mind. I rushed back to the ground. The wind whistling in my ears was blissful, but it running through my hair was perfect. Just when I was about to hit the ground I pulled up and BOOM! I did a buckaneer blaise. I went all the way back up and dropped back down. This time it was harder to control myself. I went down faster and faster and faster. Then a heard a snap I was far to familliar with. My wing had snapped. I saw Twilight she was closer like she was frozen in fear, but everyone else was way back screaming Twilight's name. Then boom a sonic boom head first into the ground I was dead and everything went black.

When I awoke I couldn't see anything but big blurs. I groaned. Wait I should be dead! I thought. "Oh you're awake," a sweet voice said. "Where - Where am I and wh - who are you?" I asked. "At the Hospital silly and I am nurse Redheart," the new named Redheart said. "I can't see," I complained. "Yes you hit your head hard but thanks to your freind it wasn't that bad you'll have your sight back in no time," Redheart said cheerily. I sat straight up. "Which freind?"

Redheart pushed me back into the bed. "I do believe her freinds said her name is Twilight Sparkle she's in this room," Redheart answered. "Is she okay?" I asked worryied for my friends fate. "Unfortuentley no," Redheart said with a frown. "She was in an explosion that revolved around you."

"Oh no! This is all my fault! I'm the one who wanted to do the stupid trick!" I fumed. Still all I could see were big blurs. "How is this your fault Rainbow Dash?" A new voice asked, but I reconized it right away. "Princess Luna?" I asked, puzzled. "Yes my sister sent me here to check up on her faithful student," Luna replied softly. "Now why are you saying this is your fault?"

"I begged my freinds to watch me do this new trick a trick I made up myself it consisted of a buckaneer blaise and a sonic rainboom tied off with a barrel roll and when I went down my second time my wing snapped and I went head first into the ground not knowing Twiight had grabbed my legs to save me," I explained. "I see Rainbow that trick was made before by a young man in the wonder bolts and when he tried the rainboom on the second round he snapped his wing and headed for the ground and made a large crater he fortunetley only broke every bone in his body insted of dying," Luna said. I was pretty sure she was looking into my eyes, but still all I could see was a big blur.

Twilight's P.O.V.

When I awoke I saw Luna staring down at me. Startled I yelped but all I heard was a faint one from me. Wait was that fluttershy or me? I thought. "It's fine Twilight I'm just checking up on you," Luna told me, but what I heard was faint. Then it dawned on me I couldn't hear. Then I looked around me. A bed, light green curtains, white walls, and I had a matching light green night gown. I was at the Hospital. Then I relizd my whole body was aching esspecilly my right leg, which I found out was broken. "L - Luna what happened?" I asked groggily. "Remmber you trid to save Rainbow Dash," Luna reminded me. "What! Is she okay?" I shreiked sitting up. The nurse tried to push me back down but I refused. "Yes and no she's just on the other side," the nurse said and I allowed myself to be pushed back into the bed. Now it all came back to me how I just stood there and looked at Rainbow's paniced face. She was about to do a sonic rainboom but instead she went head first into the earth and I jumped and grabbed her feet. When she hit the ground there was a boom of rainbow like a colorful explosion then I passed out. "I - is she awake?" I asked shakiely. "I want to speak to her."

The nurse nodded. "Yes."

And she opened the curtain seperating the other part of the room. I saw Rainbow Dash on her back looking at the celling. Dash had a bandage around her head, her hair was singed, her wing was also bandaged, and her eyes were glossy like big glass marbles. I stared at her in awe. "Dash?" I asked. The nurse and Luna went outside of the room. Dash's head turned torwards me and she sat up. "Yeah! I know I was stupid for even - even . . ." Dash trailed away and started crying. "Whoa, whoa, whoa I'm not that bad am I?" I asked looking bewildered. "No," Dash sniffed. "It's just if you hadn't grabbed my legs to save me I would've either been dead or there'd've been tons of broken bones."

"Oh my how?" I asked bewildered even more. "That trick had already been done," Dash explained closing her glassy blank eyes. "That trick is a death wish, for a man tried it he was a wonder bolt and her snapped his wings, had an explosion revloved around him, amd made a huge crater in the ground and he broke every single bone in his living body."

I was scared for rainbow. "Are - are you okay?" I asked with concern. "Um well now that you mention it I feel really dizzy and light - headed and my wing really hurts and I can't see anything except big blurs," Dash said worriedly. "Well have you looked at your self lately Dash you have glass like eyes and a bandage around your wing and head," I said. "And your pale."

"O - oh," Dash said concern flickered off her face. "And I know I'm blind now nurse Redheart told me."

Just then Starland burst in. "Star -" I started but she cut me off. "Sh they'll here us I'm not supposed to be in here," Starland explained. Let me explain Starland Sparkle is my sister she's great at magic like me but she athletic and she loves being dirty at all times except know she was squeaky clean. "I passed myself off as a nurse until they noticed I was your sister and they chased after me I fortuntely lost them and landed into the right room," Starland explained in a hushed voice. "Huh?" I asked for I couldn't hear a word, but she explained after I wrote this part. Star said it again but a little louder than she intened and there were footsteps in the hall. Ranbow mumbled something and then star used what I thought was a vanishing spell with her horn. Dash layed back down and pretended to be asleep while I just sat there. The door opened and Redheart came in. "Was your sister in here I heard voices?" Redheart asked. "What do you mean?" I asked with an inocent tone. "Your sister dressed up like a nurse to see you," Redheart explained. "I don't see what's so wrong about a sister visting a sister who's in the hospital and no I haven't seen her," I lied furrowing my eyebrows. "Oh well get some rest," Redheart said. "Oh I will," I grinned and the nurse left with a confuesed look upon her face. "Star go tell spike I won't be home for a while and don't come back today," I told my sister who had just appeared. "But we didn't get to talk," Star whined. "Go tell mom too," I added. "Okay lil' sis," Star said and she telaporte else where.

Starland's P.O.V

I telaported into my house to see spike running about doing what not he didn't pay me any attention but he heard the door open. "Hey Twi you're . . ." but Spike trailed away seeing that it was me not Twilight. "Where's Twi, Star?" Spike asked. "Um at the hospital with serious injury to her leg," I announced. "Wait! What?" Spike asked bewilderdly. "At the hospital don't make me say it again," I warned, putting a finger up. I sighed. "Besides I have to tell mom good thing I know the whole story."

I telaported to my mom's house I hadn't seen her since I was a filly. I knocked on the door and to my suprize Shining Armor opened it. I gasped. "Shining?"

"Do I know you?" He asked. "YES! I'M YOUR SISTER FOR PONIES SAKE!" I yelled at him. "But you're not Twilight," Shining said puzzled. "Shining dear who's at the door?" A voice called out. "Hold on," Shining called. "C'mon girl," Shining said motioning me forward. "We've got a geust."

Shining she gestering towards me. I saw three people. One was a woman with multicolored hair pink skin and fancy princess like chlothes and a crown on her head. Then I saw mom and dad. Twilight Velvet and Moon Shiner. "Mom I have some infromation," I said urgantly. "Starland? Is that you?" Mom asked, standing up from her chair and looked at me. "Of coarse it is mom," I answered. Mom and dad hugged me. "We thought we'd never see you again," Dad said happily, as he cried into my hair. "Starland this is Shining armor you remember him from when he was a little boy, right?" Mom asked. "Yep! Oh I remember the days when I scruffed up your hair lil' bro," I said scruffing his hair. He pushed my hand away and stood in disbeleif. "Mom you never told me I had an older sister that looked like she was twins with twi," Shining said pointing at me. I put on an inoccent face. "That I don't even know how do you look like this?" Mom asked. "I got stuck in this time thing that kept me at twilight's age then I got out and a girl named Sunset Shimmer she took me to another world then Twilight found me when she was retreiving her crown," I explained. Then I turned back to everyone "I'm not here for a reunion though wait! Who's this?"

"That's my wife, Princess Mi Amora Condinza or just Princess Cadence," Shining said. "Aw so cute lil' bro," I replied hugging him. "Do not call me 'lil' bro'," Shining complained pushing me away. Cadence laughed. "Don't mind him he's a little grumpy from work and all. So what did you really need?"

"Oh yeah, Uh well um Twilight's in the hospital," I stuttered. "What?" They all asked dumbfounded. "How'd that happen?" Mom demanded even more dumbfounded than anyone. "Well our friend Rainbow Dash was trying a dangerous trick she made up and we were there the trick consisted of a buckaneer blaise and a sonic rainboom tied off with a barrel roll," I started. "I know the story of a young man who tried that and it didn't turn out well," dad frowned. "Go on, Star."

"Well she started off well, but when she got to the rainboom and coming down she looked worried so I told eveyone to get back, but Twilight didn't she just looked at Rainbow who was falling and had a broken wing, the wing broke in the air while doing the stunt," I continued, frowning. "When she hit the ground there was a big rainbow explasion just before that twilight grabbed Dash by the feet and then well all I could see was smoke when it cleared I saw a big huge crater in the ground and Dash was in there along with Twilight still holding onto Dash's legs and I called the hospital and blah, blah, blah and that's how she ended up in the hospital," I said getting bored. "Twilight sent me here after I dressed as a nurse to get in the room."

"Well thanks for telling us dear would you like to stay overnight?" Mom asked me smiling. "I am quite tired from spell casting and other things," I explained. "But if you're going to Ponyville tommorow then I guess it won't hurt."

"Oh we are that's why we asked we just decided we're going to see Twilight and no grumpy face when you see your sister," Mom added. "Get to bed it has been a tiring day."

"Okay mom," I agreed and I hugged her good night.

Shining's P.O.V

Ok first off I didn't know I had a big sister until she visited us saying Twilight was hurt. Well I thought it was a big ol' joke but when mom teared up when she saw Starland I knew it was no joke. Starland had just went to bed in Twilight's old room. Let me explain Starland looks a lot like Twily her skin is purple and her eyes are too, but her hair is baby blue with pink stripes through it. She had a long sleeved black and white striped dress. Her knee - high shoes were black with white laces. Her hair was spikey on the top of her head and then straight all the way down to her feet. She had wings and a horn. "Mom how can you trust this girl?" I asked. "Shining she's my daughter I know I can trust her," mom replied softly. "Why didn't you tell me about her? Why didn't you tell twily?" I asked outraged. "It broke my heart to lose her and I thought if you found out you would go looking for her and I would lose you too," mom explained. I sighed. "I'm going to bed," I told them.

Twilight's P.O.V

I awoke to birds chirping and Dash was awake too? Dash was hitting her head on her pillow "Um Dash are you feeling any better?" I asked. "Of coarse not! I'm worse then yesterday and I don't know why," Dash said worriedly. "What hurts or something like that?" I asked confuesed. "My wing feels like it has been been broken a thousand times in a row! My head is spinning like a speeding carousel! And my sight went to only light!" Dash explained. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked nervously. "No," Dash admitted. "Did you tell the docter?" I asked more nervously. "He said I was over reacting," Dash told me. "Does your forehead feel sticky?" I asked in concern. "Now that you mention it it does feel sticky and yuck," Dash answered. "That's what I was afraid of," I thought aloud. Then I turned to my friend. "Dash you're losing blood."

"What! How?" Dash asked with fright. "Have you not noticed your pillow was covered in blood?" I asked with suprize. She felt her pillow and let out a squeak. "I didn't know."

"Well now you do tell the docter," I urged. "I will later I promise," Dash promised. Then Cadence came in with the rest of my family and Star was there too. "Hey lil' sis you look better," Star complimented. "Shining doesn't trust me."

"Shining!" I gasped and hit him before I hugged him. "Sorry Twily," Shining said, smiling sheepishly. "Rainbow Dash you look like you have the feather flu!" Star noticed. "Can you not announce that?" Dash asked lying back on her bed covering the blood on her pillow. "Okay," Star said smiling. Star was now filthy again. "Did you have to stop at a mud puddle?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "I can't help it you now I can't go one day without being dirty," Star whined. "And I thought stars were supposed to be clean," I chuckled. Star groaned. "Star come here," I told my big sis. She came to my head. "Get a docter for Dash she's losing blood by the minute," I whispered to her. She mumbled somthing and took off out the door. "What'd yah tell her to do?" Cadence wondered. "Oh nothing," I said looking at Dash. "Well I'm just glad you two are okay," mom said, cheerfuliy hugging me. Dad joined the hug and so did Cadence. "You can go home now I don't think you want to be around when Star comes back," I said with displeasure. "Why?" Cadence asked. "Just come back tommorow if you like," I answered. "Okay I'll come back with Star as soon as I can," mom said and she kissed me on the forehead and they left with a flash. Then Star came rushing in with the docter right behind her. "Running from the docters again?" I asked. "Yep! Nothing attracts them more than a dirty camper," Star replied laughing. "Ha ha very funny," the docter said. "What's wrong here?"

I pointed at Dash. "But if she doesn't want to share I'd be more than welcome to do so."

Dash sighed but didn't answer and rolled onto her side. The docter looked at me. "Well she's losing blood it's all over her pillow," I said, franticlly and I pointed at Dash's pillow. Dash gave the docter the pillow for him to see but still was on her side. "Yes it seems so," the docter said. "I can't beleive I didn't notice before I'm so sorry miss Dash."

"It's fine," Dash said. "Just what do we do?"

"Well we get a tighter bandage to stop it," doc. said. "but you lost a lot of blood."

"Um what does that mean?" Dash asked nervously. She sat up but than layed back down. "Well I need someone with your blood type," doc. said. I knew exactly where this was going. "Rarity has the same blood type doesn't she Dash?" I asked my nevous friend. Dash nodded. "Yes she and I both have type O blood," Dash answered. I swear Dash was going even paler I saw blood trickling down the side of her head. "I'll go and get her," Star volenteered now dead serious. "Okay be quick," I said. "I will," She said and she teloported.

Rarity's P.O.V

Me and the girls were at sugur cube corner talking about Dash and Twilight "Do you girls think Twi and Dash are Okay?" A.J. asked worriedly. "I don't know darling but Spike said Star visited them," I answered. There were murmurs of agreement around the group of four. Then out of no where Starland Sparkle showed up. "What in tarnation's so important yah gotta scare us to the roots of the planet?" A.J. asked. "Twilight . . . Dash . . . blood . . . Rarity," Star said franticlly. "What about them darling calm down," I said in my most soothing of voices. "What's wrong?" Pinkie Pie asked, frowning. "Twilight told me to get you Rarity quick!" Star whispered. "Why does she need me in particular?" Rarity asked pointing at herself. "You're the only one that can help," Star explained. Rarity's eyes were wide with fear. "Lets go now!" Star urged. I saw the fear in Star's eyes to know this wasn't a prank. "Okay I'll be back girls," I hollored. Then Star and I vanished and landed right in front of the hospital. We walked into the waiting room. I walked up to the lady at the counter. "Um excuse me," I started. The lady looked up. "Are you rainbow Dash's friend?"

"Yes I am ma'am," I stated. "Redheart!" The lady yelled. "Miss Rarity is here."

I was feeling very queasy inside. "What's happening?" I asked. "You're giving blood to your friend miss Dash," the lady at the counter explained. What does that feel like? Losing blood for another? I thought uncertainly, as a nurse came and dragged me to an empty room. No this is for Rainbow Dash!

"This might hurt a little, but not that much," Redheart explained, pulling out a long sharp needle. I squeaked. Then I saw Star pulling her phone out and giggling. I glared at her. When the nurse stuck the needle in my arm I started singing the ABC's and naming something about fashion that started with the letter. When I finished Z I thought about Dash needing me so I thought I was braver than I felt. When the nurse stopped I had run out of things to think of so I probably looked like the biggest fool known to fashion. "All done," Redheart said cheerily, as she wrapped my arm in purple gauze. The nurse left and I screamed out in pain. I gritted my teeth. "Were you taking a video of that?"

Star started to laugh. "Yes! It was hillarous," Star said. "Your face was red like you were gonna cry."

"Don't let that go viral," I replied. "Oh I won't," Star teased. The nurse came back in. "You can go now," Redheart said, smiling. I got up and went over and grabbed Star and said, "Let's go."

So we left the hospital and Star telaported us to sugur cube corner. "Whoa nelly!" A.J. said as we appeared. "Oh it's just you two so what was that about Star and why on earth is our arm bandaged Rarity?"

"Oh that yeah," Star replied waving her hand in the air. "Well Twilight said Dash was losing blood and Rarity's the only one with her type of blood."

"Yes! It seems so because I have type O blood and so does Rainbow," Rarity explained. "I can't believe you did that," Fluttershy muttered. "Weren't you scared?" Pinkie asked. "Oh you should have seen the look on her face!" Star said, laughing. I playfully slapped her. "Of coarse I was I had to sing the ABC's while naming off something that has to do with fashion on the letter that I was on and I had to think that I was doing that for my friend then I ran out of things to think of so I probably looked like a fool to fashion," Rarity complained. "Whoa there partner losing a pint of blood is a lot," A.J. said. "Yes but I had to do it," I replied and I turned to Star. "Oh and thank you for telling me what was so important."

"You're welcome," Star said cheerfully.

Rainbow's P.O.V

After doc. got the blood thingy all taken care of I started feeling a lot better. "So Dash how you feeling now?" Twilight asked me. "Oh much better my head's clearing up good," I answered with a smile. "That was nice of Rarity I heard it took her a lot to get through that," Twilight said. "Oh really?" I asked, chuckling and shaking my head. "The docter said he'd let me go home once my head clears up says 'Our friends will help'."

"Really?" Twilight asked, bewildered. I nodded. "Yeah I know right," I replied.

Next day . . .

"Well you look fine," doc. said. "I do?" I asked eagerly. "Um I mean cool."

"You can come tell me if anything is bothering you," doc. said. Then he handed me medication. "Here's some medication that you need to take every day around the same time and stay on the ground."

"It beats being in this dump," Dash said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash," doc said. "Okay bye," I said running towards Twilight and Star's house.

I knocked on the door and spike answered. "Dash what are you doing here?" Spike questioned. "Oh you know doc. let me out early and I need a place to stay," I said. "Oy Star Dash's here she wants a place to stay," Spike yelled. Star came to the door. "Come in! Come in!" Star said with a sly smile. I walked in and sat on the floor letting out a sigh. "Did you break out of the hospital?" Star asked. "Of coarse not, Star. I was let out of the hospital," I explained. "What?" Star asked stunned. "Yeah I know right I can't even see," I explained. "You can't? Then how'd ya get here?" Star questioned. "I uh um I have a good memory," I stuttered. Then a pink blur ran into the library. "Hi Dashie glad to see you're alright!" A pink blur blared with glee. "Thanks Pinks," I thanked. "PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "It's a Rainbow recovered and there's new people coming to town party!"

"Pinks maybe we could," I started. Then I asked, "Wait new people are coming? How'd you know that?"

"Yes! And my Pinkie sense!" Pinkie cheered. "Should've known," I mumbled. "When are they coming?"

"Tommorow!" Pinks exclaimed. "What!" I exclaimed. I got in a begging position "Tell me more please."

"They are coming from the crystal empire although they didn't live there at first," Pinks said. I listened very seriously. "There's a mare and a stallion and a filly about Apple Bloom's age."

"Good enough for me," I said, shrugging. "You wanna help?" Pinks asked. "Nope I gotta take a mud bath," Star answered. "And I can't see that well," I answered, honestly. "Oh okay!" Pinks replyed, gleefully.

Next day . . .

Pinks was taking me somewhere and covering my eyes. I kept on insisting that I couldn't see but she didn't take that for an answer. "Pinkie I can't see anyway," I complained as she steered me. "But you said yesterday barely," Pinks recalled. "All I can see are blurs," I continued complaining. "We're here anyway!" Pinks cheered. she took her hands away from my eyes. I saw blurs. Pink, blue, white, and yellow blurs to be exact. "All I see are blurs," I answered, squinting. "That's okay," Pinks exclaimed. "Everybody's here now except for Twi," a frilly voice, known as Rarity's, said. "So why am I here? And where am I?" I asked confused. "Oh yes I almost forgot!" Pinks exclaimed. "We're at the party! Everyone's here even the new folks!"

"Where are they?" I demended, stamping my foot on the ground. "Why do you want to know darling?" Rarity asked. "I just want to meet them," I explained. "They are all upstairs playing games with A.J.," Flutters said. I walked to what I thought were the stairs. They were. I only stumbled a couple times while going up. All I could see was (I'm getting tired of saying this.) orange, yellow, white, blue, green, and rainbow blurs. "Hey Dash!" Star yelled. "Hi um help," I gulped. "Oh yeah sorry," Star replied and grabbed my hand. "Hey Mrs. Shadow this is my friend Rainbow Dash."

Green Shadow's P.O.V

"Hey Mrs. Shadow this is my friend Rainbow Dash," Starland Sparkle yelled. I stared at the rainbow haired girl. that looks, I thought. No there's lots of pegasi children named Rainbow Dash that have rainbow hair and cyan skin. "Nice to meet you miss Dash my name's Green Shadow," I greeted. "Please don't call me miss Dash call me Dash instead," Dash said. Just like . . . No! Stop that's impossible, I thought. Then I noticed her bandages. "Are you all right?" I asked her in concern. "Yes I . . . um . . . I crashed a few days ago and there was this huge explosion and stuff," Dash stuttered, as she blushed. "This is my daughter Rainbow Bolt," I said indicating my only child. "Oh sorry ma'am I can't see anything but blurs," Dash whispered. "The explosion?" I asked. Dash nodded. "You know what makes sight better?" I asked Dash. She shook her head. I put my old glasses on the cyan skined girl. "Whoa I can see eveything now," Dash exclaimed.

Dash's P.O.V

I closed my eyes, as Green Shadow placed something on my face and I relized they were glasses! I opened my eyes to see a woman with dark blue curly hair, green skin, magenta eyes, a black cloak, a black skirt, wings, and knee - high black boots. "Whoa I can see everything now," I exclaimed. "That's what glasses are for," Green answered. Wait I think I remember her, but how? I thought. Then a saw a girl about Scoots age. She had hair just like mine and when I say just like I mean everything the color the style. Her skin was white. She had magenta eyes, a black jacket, ther was a white tank top under the jacket, blue jean short - shorts, wings, and blue knee - high tennis shoes. "Is this Rainbow bolt?" I asked looking into the younger girl's eyes. "She looks a lot like me."

Then I noticed she had no cutie mark on her cheek or anywhere. "Yes and she does look a lot like you Rainbow Dash," Green said calmly. "You were a spy once weren't you?" I asked the gentle woman. "What gave it away?" She asked giggling. "One your name Green Shadow and two your cloak," I answered with a bored expression. Then I saw Green's face go blank. "What is it? Was it something I said or did?" I asked with concern. "No you just reminded me about my other daughter she would be exactly your age by now," Green explained. "What happened to her?" Star asked in awe. "I thought she died in a crash," Green said. "She pushed her limits after the crash she was in the hospital in cloudsdale the next day she was gone and we searched and searched but could not find her we came up with she was dead."

"What was her name?" Star asked still in awe. "I don't like to talk about it," Green said. "That's okay," Star and I said. I smelled cupcakes, cakes, and many other sugars. I ran down the stairs to get a cupcake or two. When I got down there however I walked over to my friends who where in a corner talking. "Hey girls," I said. Rarity lightly screamed, Pinkie said, "Hi Dashie,", and Flutters yelped. "Are the cutie mark crusaders coming I haven't seen them." I stated. They nodded. Then they noticed my glasses. "Rainbow where'd you get these marvelous glasses?" Rarity asked. "Green gave them to me," I explained. "Don't you feel like an egghead?" Pinkie asked. "As long as they help me see I'm fine with 'em," I answered. "And they're kinda cool besides I'm just barrowing them."

I felt a very very painful pain on my wing and head and I felt a little dizzy. I winced, stumbled, and fell to the floor. I lyed on my back, as Rarity helped me up. "Are you okay Rainbow?" Rarity asked in fright. "I just got dizzy maybe it was the Oh my! I forgot the medication!" I cried out as I ran to Twi, Star, and Spike's house. The medicine I'd forgoten all about it. I new I should've taken them when Star tried to give them to me, I thought. I went in the house grabbed a cup of water, grabbed the pills, and put the pills in my mouth and I gulped water down so I wouldn't choke on it. I then took back off for sugar cube corner. When I got back everyone was still in their shocked expression, but Star and Green were in there too. "Dashie are you okay? You went all," Pinks said, as she acted out what I had done. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked nervously. "And then you said something about medication and took off," Flutters concluded. "Yeah the docter gave me some medicine and I forgot to take it," I said rubbing my arm. "Hey I reminded you but you said no," Star said. I glared at her. "Mornings aren't the best time to ask me things."

"So what happened dear?" Green asked. "I - I had pains in my broke wing and my head and I got all dizzy," I answered. I looked at their nervous expressions. "But I'm okay now!"

"I'm gonna go see how A.J. is fairing out," I said and sped off upstairs. Applejack and a man were kicking it out on the bean bag toss. "Are you beating his butt?" I asked, smirking. "Well no body's winnin' right now," A.J. answered. The man tossed a bag in the hole. "And now I'm winning," The man said, smiling. "Rainbow Dash's the name and fling's my game! Who are you?" I asked the man. He shook my hand. "Bolt. Lightining Bolt," The man bowed. Bolt put up a finger. "Hold on."

Bolt picked up the bean bag and threw it. The bean bag landed in the hole again. I know him from somewhere! I thought..

Lightining's P.O.V

I met this girl. She had bandages on her head and right wing. Her hair was just like Rainbow Bolt's. She had a white long sleeved shirt, a blue, white, and red sleevless V-neck coat, faded blue jeans, white tennis shoes, wings, and what caught me off gaurd the most was those beatiful magenta eyes I had grown to love with my family. What if she is? I thought. No can't be. I had just made my second hole without noticing. "Wow good one lightining," Rainbow Dash complimented. I went over to her. "Thanks um can I call you Dash?" I asked her. "Yep almost everyone does," Dash said cheerily. "Dash you seem happy what got into you?" A.J. asked. "I'm always happy! Well sometimes I'm grumpy because I missed a nap but other than that I'm always happy!" Dash said thinking back. A.J. went back to trying to beat lightining. "Wait A.J can I take over for you?" Dash asked, eagerly. "Sure sugarcube!" A.J. answered, stepping aside. Dash went up aimed with sharp eyes and made the shot. It was a whole in one. I stood there dumbfonded. No one has beaten me at this, I thought. Except for . . . No! It brings to much pain. Dash was jumping in the air fluttering her wings. "Good shot but can you actually beat me? Game of 20 - 20?" I asked, really wanting to prove this theory.

The game was tied at 19 - 19 and it was Dash's turn. She did something really weird this time. She got on her left hand and picked up the other one with her right. She threw the bean bag and . . . SHE MADE IT IN! I was finailly beaten at my own game. Dash was smiling herocily. I was shocked. "N - no one has beaten me," I sputtered. "You sound just like Dash herself," A.J told me. "Cool but I'm awesome so I always win," Dash bragged. "Just like she had said when we were little," I mumbled under my breath, but Dash supposedly heard. "Who? When?Was it your other daughter or was it Rainbow Bolt?" Dash asked. "Both," I answered. Then Dash covered her head with her hands. "Dash are ya okay sugarcube?" A.J. asked. Dash shook her head and crumpled to the floor. "Dash!" A.J. yelled and ran over to the lifeless body on the floor. The others ran up here. I still stood in a shocked expression. "What happened?" Green asked. "She just collasped!" A.J. was now surronded by her friends. "Well let's just wait for her to wake," Rarity said.

About like an hour of waiting somebody finally spoke. "She wasn't like that downstair!" Rarity protested. "Wha'd'ya mean?" I asked. "We mean she didn't fall unconcious downstairs she just stumbled and fell," Flutters said. "Hm Something's going on here," I thought aloud. Then I turned to Star. "Did she have any medicine?"

Star nodded. "I need to see it," I demanded. Star's horn glowed with a light blue aura and then a bottle of medicne apeared in her streached out hand. She gave the bottle to me. I read over the ingredients. One word stood out overall. It was the word penicillin. If this really was who I thought it was she was either having an allergic reaction or she was fighting off her own fears OR worse, both! "Er well here you go I saw everything I needed to know," I answered. "You okay Mr. Bolt?" A.J. asked. "Um sure why wouldn't I be?" I asked nervously, as sweat poured off my face. "Is that the honest truth?" The cowgirl asked. I looked at the floor and sighed. "No."

"Then what's bugging you so much darling?" Rarity asked. "Well I have a daughter two to be exact," I answered. Nobody seemed suprized. "Dad you never told me that," Rainbow Bolt whined. "We didn't want to talk about it dear," I explained. She nodded with her big magenta eyes I had once known. "This one is mine and . . ." I said and I closed my eyes and pointed at Dash. "That one."

Everyone gasped. I opened my eyes. "How can you be so sure?" Pinkie asked, squinting at me. "Because she acts just like her and she beat me in my own game," I explained. "That's why you were a beatin' me you sure are pretty good," A.J. complimented. "But A.J. remember how Dash beat me?" I asked. The blond nodded. "She always beat me that way."

"Well now I was a wonderin' where she got that move from and every time I asked she said 'I dunno' and walked away," A.J. explained. I explained hurriedly, "Yes but Rainbow Dash is allergic to penicillin the first time she took it she kept blacking out and it got more worse by the minute. But that might not be the case. She's either allergic or she's fighting off fears OR even worse both."

"How is fighting off fears bad?" Star asked, dumbfounded. "You don't get it when a Pegasus that has no outside fear they always have an inside fear deep down if they don't get rid of it they might not be able to do anything because they'll be dizzy all the time," I explained. "How'd'you know that?" A.J. asked. "I've been through the same thing," I answered. "How?" Flutters asked. Flutters went behind her light pink hair. "If that's not to much to ask sir."

"I will answer," I answered. "It was Sunday and I made this awesome trick, Dash was watching, it consisted of a buckaneer blaise and a sonic rainboom tied off with a barrel roll. Now I had only done the barrel roll before but alas I had too much confidence. So I tried the trick and it didn't turn out very well."

Their mouth's were like: What? "That's the exact trick Dash did," Rarity confirmed. The others nodded in agreement. "She . . . did that . . . t - t - trick?" I stuttered. They all nodded. "Why isn't she dead or at least broken to pieces?" I muttered, but alas Flutters heard me. "Why would you want her to be dead or broken into tiny pieces?" Flutters asked like a normal voice which meant she was angry. "No Flutters I would never want her dead," I confirmed. "But Dash should be dead or all of her bones broken."

"Why?" They coursed. My face darkened. "That trick is just like a unicorn spell if you try it it will smash you into the ground and you'd either be dead or all of your bones would be broken well this goes for my family we'd never be able to fly like we do."

"But then how did she survive?" Flutters asked. I shrugged along with the others, except for Star. Star got out of her shocked phase. "I know Dash told me the story the night before."

Star sighed. "Just when she hit the ground Twilight grabbed her feet, saving Dash's life probably, and that's how Equestria was made," Star concluded. I was confused. Everyone giggled. "You stole my punch line," Pinks said through laughs. "I just wanted to try it," Star huffed. They all cracked up laughing. From all the comotion Dash woke with a start. Yep she's either forcing her fears to go away or both! I thought.

Dash's P.O.V

I dreamed of ponyville. I was soaring through the sky and I heard a snap in the wind. I fell towards the ground at high speed and I hit it in a matter of seconds. I heard laughing then it grew louder until I woke with a start and a scream. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Are you okay Dash?" Lighining asked me, holding out his hand. I took it and stood up. I brushed my shirt off. "Um yeah I was just tired," I answered, blushing for screaming so loud. "Well Dash we think yer allergic ta this here medicin," AppleJack said gesturing towards the bottle in Star's hand. "You think i'm allergic to medicine?" I asked, nervously. "That would be why ya passed out," A.J. answered in a matter - of - fact tone. "Um i'm a little tired i'm going home," I said, fittling with my hair. I ran downstairs and out the front door. I ran about for three minutes then I tripped on a stone. I scrapped up my face. It started to rain. "Hey nopony scedueled this!" I scolded. I ran into the forest and then noticed that I was in the everfree and lost. I ran into the nearest cave. "And who might you be?" somebody asked me. "I'm Rainbow Dash who are you?" I asked. "I am King Sombra and if you wish to escape me alive then do my bidding," the voice told me. Then a pitch black man came up to me. He had red eyes, red hair, and white vampire teeth. He beared his teeth. "Do my bidding and you can leave alive," Sombra told me. I nodded not even thinking. "I will ask you when it's time and i'll teloport you to your friend's home," He told me. Then there was a white light and everything went pitch black.

I woke in twilight's bed and Star was shaking me. "Wh - What?" I asked, groggily. "You were all pale and sweating and your face is swollen and scratched," Star said worriedly. "Yeah I know I tripped last night," I told my worried friend. Was that a dream or was it real? I thought. I got up out of bed and stumbled. "Whoa," Star said, catching me. "It's like you teloported last night."

"Ha ha very funny," I said sarcastically. "I had this weird dream last night."

"What?" Star asked. "I had this really weird dream last night, but it felt really real," I told her. "What was it about?" Star asked. I sighed. "It was about this king and he said if I wanted to get out alive i'd have to do his bidding and I nodded my head without thinking he said I will tell you when it's time and then he teloported me or so he said he would well I woke up."

Star was speechless. "But it's just a dream, right?" I asked. Star nodded her head. "Right."

"I'm gonna take a walk," I said and I left. I walked and walked for about maybe an hour or two until I noticed where I was. I was in the ever free forest surrounded by trees. "Rainbow I want you to do my bidding," Sombra said. "I want you to bring me Discord."

"So it w - Wait! No way would I do your bidding even if I said yes," I answered. I wished I would have shut my trap. "Minions!" Sombra shouted. Millions of black zombies crowded around me. I screamed loud enough for Flutter shy to hear or anyone. The zombies were closing in. I punched one on the face. Then all of them jumped on me and started to beat me up. I screamed loud enough for a galaxy to hear. Then I blacked out.

Flutter shy's P.O.V

I was helping my animal friends when I heard a scream in the ever - free forest. It sounded like Rainbow Dash but Rainbow never and I mean NEVER screamed. Then I heard the scream again only louder. Yep that's Rainbow Dash, I thought. I ran to the edge of the forest and I saw Star. "Star did you hear that?" I asked. She turned around to me and nodded. "Yeh I was close by though."

"Do you think that was Rainbow?" I asked. "I don't know she's never screamed before," Star answered looking back into the forest. "Let's go find out!" I urged. Star nodded. We went in and it was pitch black so Star turned on her lights. We started to run as fast as we could. When we got to the heart of the forest we saw black things and rainbow strings. I saw this pitch black man with red eyes and hair and white vampire - like teeth. He bared his teeth at us. "Minions get these fools," the man ordered. The 'Minions' changed course and what I saw was terrifying. It was a bloody Rainbow Dash. Her wings were stomped into the ground, her forehead was bleeding a lot, and her legs, arms, and body all bleeding. "What did you do to her?" I screamed. "I told her to do my bidding but she did not," the man answered. Then Star's horn glowed brighter and everyone of the black things ran away along with the man. "Who was that?" I asked. Star's face darkened. "That was King Sombra. Rainbow told me she had a dream about him, but I don't think that was a dream."

"Oh my we have to get her out of here," I said urgantley. Star nodded. She teloported all three of us to the front of the hospital. We picked Dash up by her arms and we dragged her into the hospital, struggling over her weight. We pulled her to the front desk. "What happened?" The counter lady asked. "I don't know for sure," Star answered. "We found her in a forest," I confirmed. Two nurses dragged Rainbow into the closest available room. We followed. "What excatley can you tell us?" I recognized as nurse Redheart asked. "Oh Timber wolves," Star lied. "I don't think Timber wolves wold do this though maybe something else?" Redheart asked. "It was really dark," I answered, smiling. "Yep really dark," Star agreed. Redheart looked at Star's horn. "Fine but it's our secret," Star said. The nurses nodded. "There were these zombie like things," I told her. "Actually they're called Shadow stalkers," Star corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever and these thing were attacking Rainbow and there was this man named uh . . . King Sombra and he told us Dash didn't do his bidding so his shadow stalkers attacked her and that's it."

Star nodded in agreement. "Hmm very strange," Redheart thought aloud. "She'll be fine although I don't know how long it will be until she heals," the other nurse said. "You may leave," Redheart said. Star and I nodded in unison. Star teloported us to her house. "That was crazy!" Star yelled. "I know," I muttered. Suddenly AJ burst in here. "Where were yah Star we've been lookin' everywhere for yeh!"

"Oh no where here and there," Star answered. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" AJ asked, curiously. "Out on a stroll," I answered, loudly. Star looked at me and mouth: Out on a stroll really? I shrugged and mouthed back: It was the first that popped into my head. "Ugh are you sure yer lips are ah movin'," AJ said. "Naw genius," I said, angrily. AJ stepped back. "Sorry agitating morning," I answered with a slight growl. "Uh Rainbow's in the hospital . . . again," Star answered, truthfully. "How'd she get in there again?" AJ asked, stomping her foot. I shrugged. "We just found her in the ever free."

Star nodded. "How'd ya now she was in there?" AJ asked. "You seriously didn't here it?" Star asked. AJ turned towards her. "Hear what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dash's scream you could've heard from a mile away," Star said. "She screamed," AJ asked. I nodded and so did Star.

Shadow stalker's P.O.V

I walked into the Ponyville Hospital room #3. I had a shot in my hand full of black liquid. I injected it into a rainbow haired girl's arm. That spot turned pitch black and she fiddled with her hair. I turned and left.

Flutter shy's P.O.V

I headed into room #3 where Dash lay awake fiddling with her hair the way she always did when she was nervous. "Hello Rainbow Dash," I greeted. "Hi Flutters," Dash waved her hand at me then went back to fiddling with her hair. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Oh good, but my body hurts a lot," Dash answered, rubbing a dark bruise. I walked over to her arm. "That one especially?"

Dash nodded. I grabbed her arm and looked at it. "I don't know Dash this doesn't look like a bruise at all."

"I know that's what I told the doctor, but he wouldn't listen," Dash said, fiddling with her hair again. "When you're nervous you look like you have ADHD," I said. "That's because I do have ADHD," Dash told me. "Oh I didn't know," I said. "No one knows except for you and the doctors who diagnosed me with it," Dash agreed, tapping her right pointer finger on her left hand. "Well you owe me one Rainbow," I told her. Her brows furrowed. "For what?"

"Oh you know from saving you from those Shadow stalkers," I answered. "Oh you're the one who brought me here?" Dash asked. I nodded. "And Star."

"Oh well that's what those screams were for," Dash said. Dash punched her right hand with her left. "King Sombra is so going to pay."

King Sombra maybe get did that bruise thing, I thought. "What did he want you to do for him?" I asked. "He wanted me to get Discord," Dash said, closing her eyes and going back to fiddling with her hair.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Dash admitted. "He didn't say."

Dash's P.O.V

I dreamed of king Sombra and Ponyville. I got up out of bed and looked at my hands. They were pitch black and I had long nails. I broke the window and took flight off to the ever free forest. When I got to my destination I said softly. "Master would you like me to get Discord?" I asked the King. "No I have something else for you," the king replied with a smirk. "You look lovely."

"Thank you master," I thanked. "With your lovely black through grey hair and red eyes and your extra sharp white teeth," Sombra complimented. "Why thank you," I thanked, while I fiddled with my hair. "I want you to scare those people in Ponyville," Sombra growled. "And go by the name SHADOW."

"Oh and when you wake tomorrow put this in their cakes." Sombra handed me a vial of black liquid. "Yes sir." I saluted. I flew up into the air heading towards Flutters house.

Flutters's P.O.V

It was about 9:20 P.M. I was so tired but I had to keep my scared bear company. He had said he saw a pitch black girl with red eyes and sharp white teeth, but I told him it'd be okay. I heard a knock on the door. "Flutter shy it's me uh . . . Rainbow Dash," a voice I recognized as Dash's said, sweetly. I opened the door to see not Rainbow, but the thing my bear told me about. She had a white tank top, black jeans, and black army boots. Her hair looked just like Rainbow's, but the colors were black to grey. I screamed. The girl smiled with her sharp teeth. "Come here, hostage," the girl growled. Her hand glowed with a red aura and so did I and a rope. The rope was tied around me. Then a white handkerchief went around my mouth so I couldn't speak. I squirmed, but the rope got tighter. "I'm SHADOW," the girl said. "And you are Hostage."

We walked into town SHADOW carried me with her magic. She laughed so loud I thought I would faint. Twilight came out first. I shook my head at her, but she didn't listen. "Why would you dress up like that and carry Flutter shy around and how, Rainbow?" Twilight asked. SHADOW turned towards Twilight. "What did you call me egghead?" SHADOW asked. "Rainbow why wou-," Twilight started. SHADOW went up to Twilight and grabbed her by the collar. "My name isn't Rainbow Dash it's SHADOW!" SHADOW yelled bearing her sharp teeth. She sighed. "But to be nice I'll answer your questions. Go."

"One why would you dress up like that?" Twilight asked. SHADOW bared her teeth then sighed. "It's the way I was born to look."

"Two how are you using magic?" Twi asked, curiously. "My master gives me power," SHADOW growled, obviously not enjoying the conversation. "Three what master?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow. SHADOW fiddled with her hair. That has to be Rainbow, I thought. She always fiddles with her hair when she's nervous or doesn't want to tell anything. "None of your bisnuss and you'll keep that question out of mind if you don't want to end up like your friend," SHADOW growled. "Okay and four why would you tie Flutters up?" Twilight asked, dismayed. SHADOW's eye twitched and she bared her teeth. "Because I wanted to!" SHADOW shouted. I noticed everyone was out by the tree library even Apple Jack was there. SHADOW turned around and growled, "You're lucky my master spared you!" SHADOW yelled. "For now."

Many people screamed. SHADOW smiled evilly. Then the sun started to rise a little too early it was about 4:00 A.M.. SHADOW hissed and dropped me and ran off. Twilight ran over to me and untied me. I rubbed my wrist. "Who was that?" Twilight asked. "That was Rainbow Dash," I said. "How'd'you know?" A.J. asked. "Did you see her fiddling with her hair Twi?" I turned to Twi. Twilight nodded. "So."

"So Rainbow Dash has ADHD she fiddles with her hair when she's nervous and when she doesn't what you to know anything," I told my stunned friends. "Why would Dash do this though and she doesn't have a master," Twilight insisted. "I don't think she's doing this on purpose and she does have a master and I think I know just who it is," I told my friends. "Who is her master Flutters?" Rarity asked. My face darkened. "King Sombra."

Pinkie cracked up. "He has the word bra in his name," Pinks said through laughs. We stared at her until she stopped laughing. "But we need to actually prove this is Dash," Rarity said. I nodded in agreement.

Dash's P.O.V

I woke in the Ponyville hospital. The IV was on the floor and all of my injuries were healed except for the black bruise. The doctor came in and saw the IV on the floor. "Must've fallen out while I was sleeping," I suggested. "It's all right you're leaving anyway," the doctor said, frowning. "You can leave."

"Okay," I answered and I walked out into the waiting room. Everyone stared at me with hatred. Flutters was in a corner whimpering. I went over to her. "Flutters you okay?"

"Go away please," Flutters begged. I saw her arms, legs, and hands. "Flutters what happened to you?" I asked. "You should know you were there!" Flutters screamed. I backed away feeling hurt and maybe even shown it. I ran out of the hospital and to Twilight's house. Everyone was the same there. I knocked on Twi's door. To my surprise Twilight opened it and then closed in my face. I fell on my butt. I knocked on the door even harder. "Twilight you better tell me what's going on!" I yelled. "Please even Flutters yelled at me and I'm probably just talking to myself."

I walked away and towards Sweet Apple Acres. I saw A.J. bucking apple trees. "Apple Jack," I yelled. She turned around and when she saw me she hid in a bush. "Wait tell me you're not scared of me," I demanded, stomping my foot on the ground. "Dash is that you?" A.J. asked. I nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"There was a pitch black girl who had the same shape as you and we think it's you," A.J. explained. "I was at the hospital all night asleep," I said, outraged. "Well Flutters said when you get nervous or doesn't want to talk about things yeah fiddle with yer hair she also told all of Ponyville you had ADHD," A.J. explained. I fiddled with my hair. "She told all of Ponyville?" I asked faintly. A.J. nodded. "Well yeh she had to ter tell her theory," A.J. explained. "Um what happened to Flutters anyway?" I asked, nervously. "Well ye - I mean the girl tied her up and gave her rope burns," A.J. explained, almost saying 'you'. "Thanks um can you help me?" I asked. A.J. nodded. I pulled her out Sweet Apple Acres and to Twilight's house. Apple Jack knocked on the door and it opened. "Oh hello A.J. what brings you to my library?" Twilight questioned. "It's not meh it's Rainbow," A.J. said, gesturing towards me. Twilight tried to close the door, but A.J. kept it open. "Fine come in," Twilight gave in. "Thank you Twi," I thanked hugging her. I went in and got a piece of paper, ink, and a quill. I wrote:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I think I'm going crazy I go to sleep with everybody liking me then in the morning they say i'm evil! I don't get it.

Your loyal subject,

Rainbow Dash

I gave the letter to Spike. "Send this and please don't read it," I ordered. "On it!" Spike saluted. He blew green fire on it and it disappeared. "What was that for?" Twilight asked. I started fiddling with my hair again. "A letter to the Princess," I said. "What! You can't do that!" Twilight demanded. "I just did," I said. Twilight puffed out her cheeks. I fiddled with my hair even more. "Twilight this is something I have to see don't be a puffer fish."

Twilight relaxed a little. Spike came running up to me and handed me a letter. It read:

Dear Rainbow Dash,

It's most unfortunate that they say you're evil and I had to rise the sun at 4:00 A.M. this morning because of the evil that was in Ponyville. I don't get it either.

from,

Princess Celestia

I looked up from the paper staring into outer space with my mouth hanging open. "What does it say?" Twilight asked, curiously. I started fiddling with my hair again. "Er the Princess doesn't get it either." I got up and started pacing. "Doesn't get what, Dash?" A.J. asked. I fiddled with my hair while I was pacing and said, "Why people are hating me now! They were fine yesterday!"

"Rainbow maybe you could ah take what you call a 'chill pill'," A.J. said. I put my hands on my head. "I don't get it at all," I replied. A.J. came up to me and slowly pushed me to the floor. "You really need to cool down sugar cube."

I nodded. Then everything from my past hit me in the eye. "Oh now I get it," I said. "How do you get it?" Twilight asked. "Well in my past I was cursed by a wizard," I grimaced. "Do you remember who?" Twilight asked, curiously. "Star Swirled something," I answered trying to remember. "Star Swirled the bearded?" Twilight asked in awe. I nodded. "But I thought he was a great wizard."

"He is a great wizard just not a good one I mean he was nice and everything." I fiddled with my hair. "My dad was captain of the wonder bolts, but Star Swirled was who got it out there."

"Your dad was?" Twilight asked. I nodded. "And when my dad said he didn't need Star swirled Star got angry with us and when my dad went to work Star came to my house. I was outside playing and he cursed me I'm the most unluckiest because I was cursed first."

"I didn't know he was that evil," Twilight said. "He's not evil Twilight he's just made bad choices," I demanded. "I agree," A.J. agreed, raising her hand. Twilight nodded. "Can you guys help me with Flutters?" I asked. They nodded. We walked out the door.

Twilight's P.O.V

We walked out the door. We walked for about three minutes before Dash turned around. "On second thought lets go see Pinkie Pie." She had a red gleam in her eye. "Are you sure, sugar cube?" A.J. asked. "Yes!" Dash yelled. "Okay Dash, calm down," A.J. said. "I am calm," Dash said, calmly. "Besides I promised I'd help her bake some cakes and I've got all day."

"She has a point you know," I pointed out. "But I can do it alone see you guys later!" Dash said, cheerily and she waved like she was saying:

'Bye I don't need you.'. "Weird," I said, as Dash walked off. "I know," A.J. agreed.

Dash's P.O.V

I just ran off to Sugar Cube Corner, after I walked off from my friends. I walked into the bakery. "Hey Pinks," I greeted my friend with the pink bouncy hair. "Hiya Dashie," Pinks waved. "Need any help with baking?" I asked, hopefully. Pinks shook her head. "Nope."

I lowered my head in dismay. Then something black fell out of my messy hair. "Oh! What's that?" Pinks asked. "Nothing!" I shouted and made a grab for the vial, but alas Pinkie was too quick. "I know I'll ask Twi!" Pinks cheered. "No!" I screamed. "You have to catch me first," Pinks said and sped off at lightning speed. I chased after her. Now when I got there I thought I was dead. Twilight was standing at the door crossing her arms. I smiled. "Do you now what this is, Rainbow Dash?" Twi asked, furiously. I shrugged. "Pinkie told me you were hiding it in your hair."

"So a vial fell out of my hair," I said, fiercely. "This Rainbow Dash is dark liquid it turns the most sweetest thing into a pitch black monster," Twilight told me. I frowned. "You might want to read this Dash."

Twilight gave me a letter. It said:

Dear Twilight,

I don't know why Rainbow would carry around such a dark substance, but why don't you ask her. I feel something dark working it's way to Equestria.

From,

Princess Celestia

I grew furious. I felt my face grow red. I looked up from the letter. "I don't even know how it got in my hair!" I protested. "Dash no one's blaming you, but are you sure you don't remember how this got in your hair?" Twilight asked. I shook my head. "Nothing."

I started fiddling with my hair. "What got into me?" I muttered. "That's what I wanted to know," Twilight told me. "I just lost control of my body and everything," I answered, fiddling with my hair. "How is that possible?" Twilight asked. "I don't know," I answered. "But you're the egghead figure it out."

Twilight glared at me. I shrugged. "I'll do my best." Twilight smirked and closed her door in my face. I ran all the way to Flutters cottage. I knocked on the door. The door cracked open a bit

Flutter shy's P.O.V

I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it a crack. It was Dash, but she looked even worse than this morning. She was pale and she had a red gleam in her eyes. "Go away please," I begged. Dash started to cry. "Please Flutters forgive me if I did anything wrong I didn't mean it," Dash begged. "Even A.J. was scared of me."

I opened the door and hugged her. "Oh I forgive you Dash it's just this creep tied me up and I think it is you, but you know," I muttered. Dash's face went red with anger. "I was asleep last night!" Dash pouted. "That's what I thought," I said. "You told everyone that I had ADHD?" Dash asked. "I . . . had to prove myself," I muttered. Dash sighed. "I know I just . . . You really think I am the mysterious pitch black monster girl?" Dash asked, fiddling with her hair. I nodded. "She fiddled with her hair just like you do and for the same reason."

Dash nodded. "I know why people don't like me," Dash said, frowning with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked Dash. "When I was really little I was cursed by a great wizard," Dash explained. "Who?" I asked with confusion. "Star swirled the bearded I think." Dash put a finger to her chin. "Yep that's it."

"Star swirled cursed you?" I asked in awe. Dash nodded. "You see my dad was the captain of the wonder bolts, but Star got it all out there when my dad told him he didn't need Star, Star got angry. Once my dad left for work he came to my house I was outside playing and he cursed me first," Dash explained. "That means i'm the most luckiest."

"Oh my." I looked at her. "I've gotta go Flutters I'm sorry for everything," Dash apologized. "We don't even know if you did it Rainbow Dash," I said trying to comfort her, but she didn't look very comfortable. She just nodded. "Besides it's getting dark."

"You could stay here for the night, if that's alright," I muttered. Rainbow grabbed my shoulders. "Thank you!"

"No problem?" I answered. "I'll take the couch," Dash said simply. "Oh no Rainbow you're sleeping in my bed and your not getting out of it, if that's fine with you," I demanded. "Fine . . . Wait! One more thing," Dash told me. I nodded. "Well I was coming to see you earlier, but then I lost control of everything my body my voice, it was like I was just a spirit sort of I said I wanted to go and help bake cakes with Pinks and I went. When I got there Pinks said she had already baked everything and I got all disappointed for no reason and a black vial fell out of my hair. Pinks picked it up and ran off to give it to Twi and I chased after her. When I got to Twi's house she was furious she asked me how the vial got there and asked me if I knew what it was. The first question I didn't know and the second I replied with something like it's a vial or something," Dash explained. "Stupid ADHD."

"What was it?" I asked curiously. Dash fiddled with her hair. "You wouldn't want to know." Dash bit her lip. "I take your advice," I said, shuttering because when Rainbow Dash doesn't want you to know anything it must be bad. Dash yawned. "I'm . . . going . . . ta bed," Dash said, sleepily and walked upstairs into my bedroom.

Dash's P.O.V

As soon as I liad upon Flutters bed it was lights out. I had a dream about almost everything terrifying. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I tiptoed in the shadows. Then a board creaked. "H-hello?" The voice of Flutter shy asked. "Just getting a glass of water," I called to her. "Do you need any help?" Flutter shy inquired. "No I'm fine," I answered. "Okay," Flutters said, uncertainly. I went into the kitchen to play with her mind. I turned on the water until it seemed there would be enough water in a cup for one. I walked into the living room to see that Flutters was fast asleep. I slipped out of the cottage and whom should stop me: Discord. "What do you want?" I asked, irritated. "I have a mission."

"Dashie I heard you turned dark you want to ah join forces?" Discord asked, seriously. Not his style, I thought. I was perplexed. "Uh One Don't call me Dashie, Dash, Rainbow, or Rainbow Dash! I'm SHADOW and two follow me," I answered as a smile played across my face. "Sure SHADOW and I like that look very not you," Discord happily follow unaware that I had a plan for him, but differently not teaming up with him. I walked into the ever free with Discord in tow rambling on how I should have cotton candy house and how that could be useful. I then saw a black shadow. I smirked. "Master i'm back what shall I do now?" I asked. He smirked when he saw Discord. "Discord we will pay you greatly if you give me power and obey me," Sombra offered. "What can I do it for?" Discord asked, suspiciously. "Why all of Equestria of course," Sombra said, gesturing towards the whole land. Sombra held out his hand. "Deal!" Discord shook Sombra's hand. Sombra started to change. He grew tall and the white of his eyes turned black and his hair was streaked with black. His clothes were a little Gothic. His shirt was a sleeveless black shirt with a white bloody skull. His pants were baggy black jeans. His shoes were black sneakers streaked with red. His hair was red streaked with black his style clearly didn't go with his clothes style, it was a little long and wild LIKE he had lived in the wild for eons. I kneeled and bowed my head. "Rise SHADOW," Sombra commanded. A smile played across his face. "Or should I say Rainbow Dash?"

I growled. My left eye twitched "I prefers SHADOW," I told my master. "Good. Now you and Discord shall destroy Ponyville," Sombra commended. "Yes sir!" I saluted. Discord bowed. Then there was a flash of light and Luna was standing right in front of me and Discord. "Go away pesky Princess," I commanded. "I want to help," Luna said. "And how can we . . ." I trailed away as Sombra held up a hand. "It's alright dear SHADOW."

"Bu . . ."

"No zip it."

I zipped my mouth shut. "I will let you help all you have to do is keep the moon up," Sombra offered. Luna nodded. "I can do so."

Meanwhile . . . .

Flutter shy's P.O.V

I felt something pulling on my hair. It was my bear. "Wh - what are you doing awake?" I asked him. He roared a couple of times which I recognized as: 'There was this thing in the ever free.'. I shot straight up and ran out of my house and into the forest. I saw lights very dim, but as I got closer the lights got brighter and brighter. Then I saw Sombra, Discord, and SHADOW talking together. SHADOW was kneeling and bowing her head, while Discord stood and watched with delight. "Rise SHADOW," Sombra commanded. A smile played across his face. "Or should I say Rainbow Dash?"

My heart was pounding. That was Rainbow Dash, I thought. SHADOW growled and her left eye twitched. "I prefer SHADOW," She told Sombra. "Good. Now you and Discord shall destroy Ponyville," Sombra commanded. I gasped. I flew high into the air higher and faster than normal. I aimed my self for Twilight's tree house and went down faster than Rainbow ever had. I rushed towards the ground into front of Twi's house and just when I was about to hit solid ground I pulled up and there was a white light. A pink scale trailed behind me as I landed in front of Twilight's house. I looked up and saw a pink scale rainbow. I just did a sonic rain boom! I thought perplexed. Twilight came out of her house rubbing her eyes. "What was that?" Twi asked me when she saw me. I pointed at the pink scale rainbow in the sky. "Me."

"That was you? You did a sonic rain boom?" Twi asked. I nodded. "I think so."

"How?" Twi asked even more perplexed than I was. "I saw SHADOW in the forest with Discord and King Sombra they're planning to destroy Ponyville, but there is something worse and we need to go inside for it." I tried to push Twilight in her house. "How can something be more worse than that?" Twi asked, not budging. "Go inside and I'll tell you," I urged. Twi allowed me to push her in and I closed the door behind us. "Make sure this place is sound proof," I commanded. Twilight's horn glowed. "There."

"Rainbow Dash is SHADOW," I confirmed. Twilight looked more dumbfounded than outside. "How can you be sure?"

I told her the story of SHADOW, Discord, and King Sombra. "We need the elements," Twilight demanded. "But we don't have Rainbow," I stuttered. I especially didn't want to hurt her. "I think they will work this time let's get everyone," Twi said. We walked out of the tree home. Everyone was outside now looking at the pink scale rainbow. mutter something like "What is that?" and "Who did it?". "Attention everyone - oh that was Flutters she did the rain boom," Twilight announced. I smiled not a proud one but a shy one. "She couldn't have done one!" Someone shouted. "I agree," another person agreed. "I don't know," a thrid said. "Listen!" Twilight shouted. Everyone stopped arguing. "I get it's weird Flutters did something like that, but it's really late and I would like some rest."

Everyone agreed and started to disperse except for our own closest friends. Rarity, A.J., Pinkie, and Star walked up. "You did that?" They asked me in unison. I nodded. "Yes! That means I can have a Fluttershy did a rainboom party!" Pinkie squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Come in," I invited them in and Twilight agreed. We all went in. "So how in Equestria did ya do that there rainboom huh?" A.J. asked. I told them my story about Discord, Sombra, and SHADOW and how SHADOW is really Rainbow Dash. Everyone was silent. "And we think that the elements will work to defeat SHADOW, Discord, and Sombra," I concluded. "But we'll turn both Discord and SHADOW into stone and Sombra we'll lock him in the earth," Twilight added. "Wait! We can't just leave Rainbow in stone," Rarity pointed out. "No," Twilight agreed. "Maybe we could seperate the evil one from the good one while SHADOW is trapped in stone."

We all agreed on that one and as soon as we did we heard a scream. Twilight grabbed the elements and placed them on their rightful owner.

Element of Magic's P.O.V

I am an element a spirit now, but back in my day I was a unicorn when I died along with my friends our spirits still clung to the earth and we sought out for an object good enough to be the elements. We found rocks and made them to stone each with a picture for the future weilders of us. That is our story from the past know in the present one of the weilders has been corrupted by dark magic and made evil at night and good in the day. I the element of magic was talking to my friends. "So we're really gonna do this?" The element of loyalty asked. "There's no other way," I answered. "But what if SHADOW grows a horn and gets improsined in stone like that?" The element of loyalty asked again. "We will find out remember the plan do what the weilders tell us then take over to free Rainbow Dash," I said. "Got it!" They yelled in unison.

Apple Jack's P.O.V

We ran outside with our rightful element on. We saw SHADOW and Discord smashing houses. "In position girls!" Twi yelled over the fracus. We all nodded. "Hey Discord you forgot Twi's house!" I yelled, just as we had planned Discord came towards us. "Only six of you? Shame I was really hoping for a fight," Discord said. "Now," I whispered. We shot our elements at Discord who turned to stone instantly. SHADOW came over and I noticed that she was an alicorn now. We shot her too and she turned to stone. Then I heard an evil laugh King Sombra was moving towards us, chukling. "Very impressive," Sombra chided. "Go!" Twilight shouted. We aimed towards him and hit him with a rainbow that cracked the earth open and Sombra fell in screaming. Then the elements pulled away from our bodies and floated in mid air glowing their own color even the loyalty one. They grew brighter and brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes. When the brightness passed Rainbow was on the ground unconcious. "That was interestin'," I told ever'one. They all agreed. "It was like they had a mind of their own," Fluttershy said. I nodded. Rainbow's hair was ever'where, her skin was pale, and her clothes were tattered. Then Princess Celestia and Luna showed up in a dimmed light. We bowed."What happened here?" Celestia asked. Fluttershy told the story of how we defeated the bad guys without the element of loyalty. "And then they floated in mid air and made a flash of light and then Rainbow was sprawled on the ground." Flutters pointed at Dash. "We should have told them before sister," Luna said. Celestia nodded. "The elements were once people just like you except they had the elements embedded in them when they died their souls stayed on the planet and saught for the perfect thing to embed in. They found rocks and turned them into stones putting pictures of their owners cutie marks. Me and Luna only held this bond to wait for you when you were ready," Celestia explained. "Shocker," I muttered. Then they heard a moan from Dash. I turned towards her as did the others. She was slowly making her way up into a sitting position. Then I saw it. "Is that?" I asked horrified. "Yep," Ever'one confirmed. Celestia looked at the statue of SHADOW. "Oh I get it," Celestia said. "Ugh," Dash said, holding her head. "What happened?"

I went over and helped my friend up. Rainbow looked confuesed. "How'd I get here I was at Flutters, but I'm here?" Dash asked, dumbfounded. "We'll tell ya ever'thing later sugarcube," I said, smiling. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Celestia mumbled. Luna tilted her head and Celestia nodded. Luna gave Rainbow a rainbow crown. Rainbow was even more dumbfounded. Twilight pointed at her own horn then pointed Dash's horn. Dash nodded slowly. "What exactly happened?" Dash asked, fiddling with her hair. "You don't remember any of that?" Luna asked. Dash shook her head. "Only little bits, but they seem like dreams to me."

"Rainbow!" Star growled. "You never told us that."

"I had a lot of things on my mind okay," Dash contered. "How can you only remember little bits?" Luna asked, curiously. Rainbow furiously fiddled with her hair. "I'm . . . I have ADHD," Dash sighed. "Oh," Luna said. "So you really want to make me a princess?" Dash asked. Celestia nodded. "We have to."

"Because when someone like Twilight earns wings or a horn or both they have to be made a princess or a prince and if they're born alicorn we have to make them into a princess. Twilight we chose for her to be a princess, but you were forced," Luna explained. "Oh great thanks for sharing," Dash thanked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The princesses smiled and left. I picked the crown up out of Rainbow's hands. She kneeled and I placed the crown upon her head. Dash got up. "I learned something the princess might want to know," Dash said. She used her magic, which was red, to bring her a peice of paper, an ink bottle, and a quill. She levatated the paper and ink as she wroke when she was done she let us read it. It said:

Dear princess Celestia,

I learned that taking a walk into the everfree is not a good idea and I also learned that I shouldn't agree on something I don't want to do even if it means putting my life on the line.

Your loyal subject and fellow princess,

Rainbow Dash

"I think that's a good letter Dash," Fluttershy said, happily. We all agreed. "Well we have a lot of work ahead of us," Twilight told the other six, as she looked at the half distroyed Ponyville. "No problemo," Dash waved away the thought. Her horn glowed with a red aura and so did the distroyed buildings. The buildings went back to the way they were before. "How'd you do that?" Twilight asked. "My magic," Dash answered. "But that's a high level spell," Twilight studdered. "I picked up a few spells while SHADOW controlled me," I answered.

THE END


End file.
